Dreams And Kisses
by Liquidize
Summary: This is what happens one night in a hotel when most of the teams are there. [OneShot][Yaoi][TalaRay, BryanKai]


Something I wrote a few weeks ago. I'm not pleased with it yet but it will have to do for the moment. I guess I just have to get back to it when I have time and change it in some places.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Kitten."

I heard the very familiar voice greeting me from somewhere behind me. He spoke the last word louder, making sure that I heard him. He knows very well how much I hate that nickname and how annoying that is and I can practically _hear_ how he smirks at me. God damn that wolf!

"What?!" I growl as I turned around to face said wolf. And sure enough, how could I have guessed that. The bloody smirk was indeed there. God! I just want to hit him with something _hard_. Wipe that smirk off his face once and for all!

He keeps smirking at me that bloody bastard. Even though he's hot when he does that, but I would never _ever_ admit that. Not loud anyway and especially not to him! Then he actually chuckled. I must have looked rather shocked 'cause he, believe it or not, laughed at me. Wow, miracles can still happen! Even though it's not so unusual that he chuckles, but it often sounds evil and sarcastic. Not real and sincere.

"Aww…" Tala pretended to be hurt. Dear god, here it goes again. I have to strain my self from rolling my eyes. "My kitten doesn't like me… You hurt my feelings, you know!"

Like I said, here it goes again, Tala, the drama queen. But, he actually sounded sincere for a second. But it disappeared as quickly as it came and I told myself that I really needed to seek help, I was starting to imagine things. I most likely heard wrong. Why would Tala be hurt by what I said anyway?

"What now, Tala?" I asked him simply. "Do you actually want something this time or are you here to annoy me again like all the other times? 'Cause in that case… Just… Leave me alone will you. I'm not in the mood for bullshit today." I sighed.

I didn't really want him to leave though. I really love him. It's just, I have slept badly lately and it's frustrating to keep my emotions under control when he's around. And it's irritating that he does all this just to annoy me. And that thought hurts me even more.

How come we are at the same place to begin with, you might wonder? Well that was BBA's idea. They thought the teams needed a small holiday before the next tournament to get to know each other more and to relax from all stress. And yes, that includes Tala and his team. But I believe Kai and Bryan were happy about it though. Now they can spend more time together since they now are dating and they have been doing that the past year or something. Kai talked me into (or rather ordered, but that's not important) switching room with Bryan so now I'm sharing room with the love of my life. You might think that I'm happy about it, and well… I am. But it's also frustrating and it's slowly driving me insane. Yeah, insane.

"Are you going to stand there in the doorway all day or actually move any time soon?" I asked him since he hadn't moved nor said a word since my last comment. Strange. It's Tala we're talking about. He should have said at least a few annoying comments by now about all and nothing, including calling me 'Kitten'. Even though I know his 'normal self' is annoying but I do prefer that before this.

Then, before I could react he had closed the door and walked the few steps from the door to my bed, all in a few seconds, and was now standing in front of me.

I let out a scared yelp when I noticed how close he was and a moved a bit back. Wait, did I just see what I thought I saw? Did I really see the emotion 'hurt' flicker through his beautiful ice blue eyes? No, I couldn't have. Or could I? No… I really need to seek help. This must be worse than I first thought. It's Tala we're talking about. One of the three almighty ice kings, even though the two others are showing emotions in their own wicked way, at least for each other. So maybe Tala has feelings to except for hate and that kind of shit?

**Of course he has, you idiot! He is still a _human_ you know.**

Oh yeah right, I forgot that. Sorry.

**Duh. sighs**

Hey! No need to be rude!

After my little fight with my, oh so lovely… conscience, at least I think it was. Anyway, as I was saying after the little fight I actually paid attention to what Tala was doing at the moment. He was actually on the _bed_. And where was I?! I was in the _same_ bed! And I was with my back flat against the headboard. No good! I was trapped and I had _no_ idea what Tala had I mind. And that scared the hell out of me.

I saw that his smirk grew wider (if that's even possible) and I saw emotions like love and lust and other things in his eyes that seemed way Tala-unlike. But his eyes got a beautiful colour though. But he really started freaking me out right now with his behaviour. I know I could be dense sometimes but this probably took the price.

"Kitten," he whispered hoarsely.

He was only a few feet away now, slowly crawling closer towards me like a predator stalking his victim, this time though, his kitten… Me.

I gulped and tried to remember how to breathe.

"Tala…" I said slowly. You could clearly hear how nervous and unsure I was right now.

"Shh, Kitten," he whispered. His breathing was uneven. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. If that were my intentions you would be dead by now." He added with that gorgeous but hateful smirk of his.

Well, he did have a point there though. I probably would be dead by now if that were his idea from the beginning, his idea of 'fun'. But still this was _not_ Tala. Tala always held his distance and now he was right in front of me with only a few inches to spare.

"Eeep," escaped my mouth before I could stop it. I really didn't notice how close he was until it was too late. Damn it. I need to stop zoning out like this.

"Is the little Kitten scared?" Tala mocked me as he chuckled and cupped my cheek in his soft, pale hand. It felt so warm even if it looked so cold. It felt so nice… so right!

I heard him laugh, a beautiful sound, as I closed my eyes and purred. But I didn't care. He wasn't laughing to hurt me, I guessed he laughed 'cause he found it rather cute or something and I sure enjoyed the touch too much to care. What he did next really surprised med though. He kissed me. _Kissed_ me! And it was a soft and gentle kiss that showed me exactly how he feels about me. As soon as I got over the shock I responded to the kiss and deepened it to something more, still gentle and caring but also demanding and greedy.

His hands… They were all over me, touched me in ways I didn't believe were possible. Actually I never thought any of this was possible. I never thought Tala's touches could be so wonderful. That _he_ could be so wonderful, gentle, caring.

I moaned as he placed feather light kisses along my neck and jaw line murmuring 'I want you' and 'I need you' between the kisses.

"Then take me, damn it!" I heard myself answer hoarsely. My hands were since long tangled in his lovely red hair. It was so soft and silky.

One of my hands started wandering down Tala's body, caressing every part I passed. It earned me a moan from the redhead. I smiled smugly at that. It's fun to get some sort of reaction out of the hot Russian you love so much. I'm really glad that he doesn't have his usual clothes on today, even if he's bloody hot in them, but they would be a hell to get off. Today he wore black pants and a white shirt with some of the buttons undone. My roaming hand found the hem off his shirt and started exploring on the inside over the bare shin off his back and chest. That earned me another moan from the wolf. God, his body is so perfect!

I felt Tala biting and sucking at my neck and collarbone. I so told you he was sadistic! Or maybe I didn't, but that's not the point. One of his hands found the hem of my shirt and it was practically torn off. My, my, greedy aren't we? One of his hands found my nipples as the other started to open my pants.

I, on the other hand, took one of my hands, grabbing a fist full of fiery red hair and raising his head roughly, crashing my lips against his in a rough, passionate kiss that I could only moan into as my other hand undid the bloody buttons on his shirt. Our hot erections soon touched each other in our need to be close, earning moans and gasps from both of us and very soon all clothes were gone…

_The next morning…_

When I woke up the next morning I found myself lying in my bed, _naked_ with a pair of strong arms around me. I could smell the distant smell of sex and I ached in places I won't mention. I wondered what the fuck happened last night as I turned around.

When I saw Tala, with his red hair spread all over the pillow the memories of last night came back to me and I smiled. I bent down and kissed said Russian at the top of his head and lightly on the lips before turning around again and starting to untangle myself from the sheets, arms and bones. But apparently my lover weren't a light sleep and I felt how I tightened his grip around my waist, growling lowly and placing wet butterfly kisses along my neck. I heard myself moan and started purring again and I heard Tala chuckle about that again.

I turned around, facing him I kissed his neck and then his lips snuggling closer to his well-toned body feeling his arms tighten around my waist even more as one of his hands draw lazy circles at the small of my back with his index finger and thumb. He sucked lightly at my neck before placing a kiss at the top of my head and then on my lips before snuggling closer to me, embracing me in his safe arms, murmuring a low 'I love you, Kitten' before slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too, Tal," I whispered before slowly drifting off to dreamland again, purring and dreaming about _my_ lovely wolf.


End file.
